violetsbanefandomcom-20200215-history
Violetsbane Chapter 11
(Holly PoV) "Okay, let's review what we're going to do when we enter Greenhorne Town." Violet sighed. She'd been going over this several times with us, making sure we got it memorized. I can see why. We're not exactly the best at acting civilized. Tristan grumbled to himself. "I still can't believe you're going over this with us AGAIN." He's got a good point, though. This is the what? The fifth time she's going over it? "Well I think it's good because none of us are good at acting like civil human beings." I pointed out to him. Tristan rolled his green eyes. Silverfire yawned. "Yeah, something always comes up when we go somewhere." I just realized that he's very calm right now. That's odd, because he was all gloomy and depressing in the morning. He wouldn't stop moping around our room in the inn. "I don't care, Tristan. It's not a good thing that we keep fighting with each other." Violet silenced him. Tristan muttered something else, but she didn't seem to hear him. "We need to get along better, and that's a fact no one can ignore." "And how do you propose we do that?" Tristan shot back, although his voice had no anger in it. Silverfire tilted his head. "Maybe we could try talking about ourselves more?" He suggested. "We never really tried to get to know each other." Coming from him, that was a surprise. That's actually a pretty good idea. Violet nodded. "True, true. Let's do that once we reach an inn, though. We're already at the entrance to Greenhorne Town." We walked into the town, not talking as much anymore. Barely anyone looked at us, being too busy with their activities to notice. I wonder where Felix was. Then I noticed a little girl with long black hair and bright silver eyes running around in circles. Chasing her was a woman with long silver hair and blue eyes. She also had a rather large fedora on as well. "Naomi!" The woman shouted. "Get back over here!" The little girl stuck her tongue out at her. "No!" She ran over into Violet's direction, not paying any attention to the older woman. Naomi ran right into Violet, knocking them both over. Naomi looked up at Violet, tears in her eyes. "I-I'm so sorry, miss! I wasn't paying attention, a-and-" "It's okay. No harm done." Violet told her, amusement gleaming in her warm amber eyes. Huh. I didn't think Violet would react like that. The silver haired woman came up to us. "I'm sorry about my daughter," She sighed. "She just doesn't know when to listen to me!" Naomi rolled her silver eyes that had a mischievous glint in them. "Naomi's such a little rascal, but I love her." Aw, that reminds me of me and my mother. I would always cause trouble- either on accident or on purpose. My mom never says it much, but she loves me to death. Violet chuckled lightly. "Oh, it's fine. No one was harmed, that's all that really matters." Naomi looked up at us all. "Are all of you travelers? That's so cool!" Naomi exclaimed. "I wanna be an adventurer too, like my Aunt! But Mommy said no." She pouted. Her mother glared at her. "That's because your Aunt left Greenhorne to be with that idiot!" Naomi muttered something else underneath her breath, but her mom didn't say anything to her. "S-Sorry, the subject of my sister leaving gets to me..." "It's alright. I have a sister, too..." Violet mumbled. She suddenly perked up. "Hey, I do remember these two people I met so far when traveling to Greenhorne Castle...um, it was Stargaze and Columbia, I think." Violet remembers that far back? Dang, she has a better memory than me. "REALLY?!" She exclaimed loudly. The silver haired woman cleared her throat. "Sorry.. It's just that Columbia is the name of my sister! And Stargaze is the one she ran off with...there was another with them too..." Silverfire quickly hid behind me since I'm the tallest of us all. "Hide me." He whispered in fear. Eh, I'm too lazy to move. Otherwise I would. "E-Either way, thank you for telling me. I need to tell my father about this and set out to find her." She thanked us, smiling. "And if you happen to see them again on your journey, tell them that Ivy was looking for them." (Columbia PoV) "S-Stargaze...are you up yet?" I whispered softly. I could only hear loud snoring. He's still asleep. It'd been a whole day since the incident happened. Stargaze is now permanently blind and has a large scar across his eyes, where you could see the flesh. And it was my fault. I shouldn't've brung my flask and listened to Stargaze. Now he's suffering because of my stupidity. I still couldn't believe what had happened last night. Stargaze...said he loves me? But why? I'm stupid, annoying, ugly, etc, etc. So why me? And why am I feeling the same way towards him? We can't be together anyways. Great Sages aren't allowed to have any form of romance or relationships once they become a Great Sage. It's one of the most strictest rules out there. My love for him is so wrong, but why does it feel so right at the same time? Stargaze mumbled a little. "Mmph. I'm up." He didn't even bother to open his eyes, since his eyes being open wouldn't matter in the slightest now. Stargaze was sleeping right next to me on a makeshift bed Jayson made for us. "Columbia?" "Yes?" I asked, tilting my head a little. What did he want? Was he going to clearly explain our conversation last night? Because I forgot most of it already. "You seem upset. Is everything alright?" He whispered into my ear. No! I looked away from him. "J-Just...thinking." Stargaze nuzzled my cheek. "Yeah, I've been thinking too..." He sympathetically murmured. "About us, I mean." He yawned, still tired. "Tired, are we?" I teased gently in a soft laugh. Stargaze nodded. "Yeah, me too..." "Okay Columbia and Stargaze, get up." Jayson ordered. I mean, I'm grateful for him helping us out, but he's sometimes really bossy. "I've fixed breakfast- I mean lunch since it's already midday." I wearily got up from the makeshift bed and looked over to Stargaze. He was still laying down in bed. "Come on, dude. It's time to eat." I mumbled so he could hear. He turned over to the other side. "Stargaze. Get up." "What point is there, though? I'm completely useless without my sight." He sighed. "I'm not hungry. Go get some food. You'll need it more than I will." "S-Stargaze, you aren't useless..." I whispered, shocked to be hearing him giving up. This wasn't like the usual, stubborn Stargaze I know. He must be devastated. "Please." Stargaze opened his eyes and looked at me with his blind eyes. "Yes I am." He whispered hollowly, his blind pale silver eyes on the brink of tears. "I don't even deserve to be a Great Sage anymore, do I?" "Of course you do!" I answered. But Stargaze wasn't listening. "It should've been Hazel..." Stargaze muttered. I placed my hand on his shoulder. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" He snapped. Stargaze suddenly calmed down. "I'm sorry, it's just...I need to be alone for awhile." A tear rolled down my face. Why is he so mad? Was he lying when he said he wasn't mad at me? You know what? I'm not taking any of this shit right now. I stomped away from him, going over to the table Jayson was sitting at. He winced. "Didn't go well, huh?" I shook my head. "I don't get why he's so moody today! Yesterday he said he didn't blame me for last night, but after he yelled at me, I'm not so sure..." I sighed, placing a hand on my head. "Not so sure about him not blaming you? Or is it more of that you think that he doesn't love you?" Jayson asked, his pale blue eyes glimmering with doubt. "Either way, you need to confront him about it. He shouldn't be left alone like that. Stargaze knows he needs help, but he's far too stubborn to admit it." "How does that help me?!" I groaned. Jayson isn't exactly helping me out. Jayson sighed. "Even if he keeps ignoring your help, you need to keep trying. He'll give in eventually, trust me." He pushed two plates over to me. "That one's for you, and that one's for Stargaze. If he doesn't eat it, I'll make sure he eats it, don't worry." I nodded to him in understanding. Picking up the plates, I walked over to Stargaze who was still moping about. Resisting the urge to kick him for yelling at me, I set his plate on the ground next to his face. "EAT." I demanded, shoving the plate in his face. He turned away from me. "Stargaze, I'm not dealing with this crap anymore. You're eating this food and that's final." "Didn't I tell you I'm not hungry? Go away." He muttered. I growled at him. "If I have to, I will force this food down your throat. Don't piss me off any further today, Stargaze. It will get messy if you do." Stargaze turned to me with widened eyes. "A-Are you threatening me...?" He whispered, both shocked and scared. "I shouldn't have to." I spat, glowering him some more. "Were you lying last night, when you said you loved me?" Stargaze narrowed his eyes. "Of course not! I do love you, Columbia! I really do!" His voice was filled with desperateness. "Then is this how you think you treat a loved one? 'Cause I sure as heck don't." (Tristan PoV) We were now in the fields right outside of Greenhorne, looking for Felix. We'd heard that Sheldon was missing and Felix had ran off to help him. Judging by the way people described him, he wasn't very experienced in...well, anything. "W-Waaaah!" A high pitched voice screamed. I think we could tell that was Sheldon. We ran over to see the young boy surrounded by goblins. Beside him was a tall man with orange hair and green eyes. That must be Felix. "D-Don't worry, Sheldon! I-I've got this!" Felix yelped, trying to sound confident. I'm not very sure he was confident, because Sheldon covered his eyes after he said that. He charged towards the monsters and got himself easily beaten up. He flew into the air after being kicked on the bottom by one, and then landed right next to us. Violet looked at him, her eyes widened. "You're more pathetic than I am." Felix lifted his hand to say something, but Violet interrupted him. "And yes, we'll save Sheldon." Violet gestured for us to take out our weapons and attack the monsters. Me, being the laid-back person I am, decided to lazily use a jump slash attack to defeat one of the goblins. Violet just gave me a look that said "Really?", but she didn't speak out about it. She's really learnt how to hold her tongue. Holly prepared to use one of her more recently learned skills: Righteous Anger. A soft white aura glowed around her, and then thrust her staff forwards. "Righteous Anger!" She shouted before one of the goblins disappeared. I smiled. She's really good at being a cleric, even if she's just a beginner. Even when I started training to be a warrior, I wasn't that good at the start. Silverfire gave me a sly look, adding in a snicker. "You can ogle Holly later, Tristan." What? Why would he suggest that? Is he referencing to when Violet kept saying I was looking at her? Because I was not! Okay well, maybe I was a little bit, but I don't look at anyone that much anymore. Holly raised an eyebrow at me with a sly grin. "Heh heh..." I awkwardly laughed. She seemed to enjoy that. Now why would she want that? I then noticed Silverfire preparing to use one of the more basic mage skills, which was fire. Violet noticed him doing it too, apparently. "I'll help too!" She shouted to him. He smiled and then cast the spell. "Fire +1" He yelled. The last goblin disappeared, leaving the last pair of eyes floating back up to their true owner. We won against the goblins, and Sheldon was safe. Doing things for the cause of good is really refreshing. Holly walked over to me with a seductive smile on her face. "Well, Tristan. I never knew you liked looking at me in that way." She purred silkily. "Perhaps we should spend some quality time together tonight in our room~?" No one said we were sharing a room together, and I really don't want to find out what your sick idea of 'quality time' is. Thankfully I didn't say that out loud. Violet came over to me and Holly. "H-Holly, I think your idea of quality time and Tristan's idea of quality time are VERY different." Yes. VERY. "And really don't want to hear you and Tristan arguing all night, okay? If you want to, you can share with me and Tristan can share with Silverfire. Please, I think it's best if we just do male-male and female-female tonight. Especially with the way you're acting." Holly sighed and nodded. At least that didn't happen the way she'd planned. Silverfire tapped on Violet's shoulder and gestured for us to come with him. We walked over to Felix and Sheldon. "Thank you for saving him." Felix thanked us. Sheldon rolled his eyes. "Saving US." Sheldon corrected him in a sassy tone of voice. Well, I think he has a reason to be a little grumpy. Violet smiled a little. "You're Felix, aren't you?" The man nodded. "Princess Sandee sent a message. She said that she's worried about you." Felix smiled at that. "T-That Princess is...worried about me?" Felix whispered to himself. He shook his head. "W-Wait, nevermind that for now. What were those things?" "Monsters!" Sheldon snapped. Jeez, he is a sassy little boy! "You know, those ugly things that attack you for no reason?" Silverfire winced a little when he said that. Why'd he wince? Is he hiding something we should know? Violet then sighed and brung Felix up to speed, which in all honesty, didn't take very long. Felix's eyes widened at the prospect of all of this happening without him knowing. Wait, just HOW did he not know? "I can't believe all of this happened behind my back..." He whispered, half horrified and half shocked. "And the way you handled those monsters...I-I think I'll be leaving now!" He ran off in the direction of Greenhorne Town, and Sheldon shook his head and followed after him. "Well...let's go back to Greenhorne Castle, I guess..." Violet sighed. She looked back at all of us. "And also, scratch what I said about going to an inn. We'll camp out instead." (Stargaze PoV) I held back the tears in my eyes. Columbia was right. I don't treat anyone right. Sighing, I begrudgingly ate the food Jayson fixed for us. Why did I yell at her like that? I'm not angry with her. I'm not angry with Bryce, either... Who am I mad at? Columbia told me that she loved me. And I love her too. I shouldn't love her at all, but why? It's wrong. Very wrong. Neither of us should've met each other. Maybe that would've fixed everything. But I can't turn back time, and I'm going to be punished for breaking one of the most ancient laws passed down since Bright Scar's days... "Hey, Stargaze." I recognize that voice. It was Jayson. "Columbia told me what happened. What's up?" "I don't know anymore...I'm just so angry, and I don't know why!" I growled, covering my head with my hands. I felt Jayson's hand pat my back. "Jayson, I didn't mean to snap at anyone..." Jayson sighed. "I know. But you hurt Columbia when you yelled at her like that. Both of you are in pain. You need to help each other out." "But how? I doubt she'd want to talk to me at all right now, and I'm well aware, thank you very much!" I hissed at him. "Stargaze, if the two of you truly love each other, you wouldn't just give up like that. Sometimes we need to take matters into our own hands, not leave it to others." Jayson whispered. "I've learned that from experience, Stargaze. Many times." I got up from the makeshift bed. "W-Where is she?" "Since you aren't used to being blind, I'll help you." Jayson told me. He grabbed my hand and then walked away, leading me somewhere. "You need to rely on your other senses to get your way around. Luckily, you have that staff so you do have something to help you walk." After some more walking, we stopped. "Just walk forward. Columbia's right in front of us. I'll be back later, okay?" Jayson murmured before leaving me alone. Carefully, I walked forwards to Columbia. Soon I tripped over my foot (I think) and fell into some water. "Oh, Stargaze!" I heard Columbia cry. She lifted me out of the water and placed me beside her. "You're not hurt." Columbia sighed in relief. "But don't think I haven't forgotten earlier today." "C-Columbia...I'm sorry for that." I mumbled. Columbia hissed at me. "For what? Be more specific, there's more than one thing you should be sorry for." I really put her in a bad mood, didn't I? Isn't there anything I could do to fix it? "I'm sorry for being such a..." I began. "Such a dick? A douchebag? That perfectly describes you today." Columbia interrupted me, her voice seething with pain and anger. Nodding, I started to cry. "I-I know...and I don't get why I'm so angry. I'm not angry with you, Bryce, Jayson...nobody! So why am I so angry?" "You can't be angry with no one, Stargaze. It's someone you're mad at." Columbia growled. Is she right? "So who is it? Who are you angry at?" "I'M ANGRY AT MYSELF, OKAY?!" I exploded, bursting out all of my anger at once. "I'm mad at me being chosen to be the next Great Sage, I'm mad at myself for falling in love when I'm not supposed to and I'm angry at myself for living! Does that satisfy you?" I felt Columbia's arms wrap around my shoulders. "You shouldn't be angry with yourself, Stargaze. You are an amazing person, of course you were chosen to be the next Great Sage." Her voice dropped down to a whisper. "I'm happy you're alive, Stargaze. You're the main reason I'm still alive right now." She stroked my hair, her fingers running through it. "So screw the rules. We love each other and that's final." Columbia then kissed me on the cheek, making me blush profusely. Smiling, I wrapped an arm around her. "I know. And I'll always love you, Columbia." (Silverfire PoV; Skip to Arid Frontier) It was already midday and we already want to get to an inn. Violet was struggling with scaling the rough terrain of the Arid Frontier, Tristan was having no trouble over here, and Holly was more grumpy than usual. Why are we here? Well, the King asked us to go get Princess Sandee's fiance, Prince Delmar. He said Prince Delmar should be waiting at the Arid Frontier with his younger brother, Prince Spiritmask. "Ugh, I can't believe I've gotta meet the big-shot idiots of my country in person." Holly grumbled. Tristan tilted his head. "How are they idiots?" He asked. Holly shook her head. "Delmar is a brat, and Spiritmask is too innocent and kind for his own good. And one of them will be King of Neksdor one day." "At least Spiritmask sounds nice." Violet remarked while getting up from tripping over a rock. "If what you're saying is true, then what does that mean for Greenhorne after Delmar and Sandee's marriage?" "Violet, we don't want to imagine all the possible wars that would come out of it." Holly grimaced. She narrowed her eyes. "Yup, that's them over there. Let's go." Tristan followed after her, a tiny blush across his cheeks. Oh Bright Scar, I'm starting to think he's in love with her. Violet tried to keep up with them, but was struggling to stand up. I grabbed her by her hand. "W-Would you like some help?" I stuttered, my face turning a dark shade of pink. Violet nodded, smiling a little. She blushed somewhat as well. "C-Could I...have a piggyback ride, Silverfire...?" She mumbled. I nodded, crouching down so she could get onto my back. "Yay!" Violet cheered before getting on my back. I carried her over to Holly and Tristan, who were waiting for us. Tristan was stifling his laughter and Holly was laughing out loud. "What? I'm just giving her a piggyback ride." I told them, confused to why they were laughing. "What?" I asked, this time more irritable. "Nothing," Holly snickered. "Since you don't get it. Come on, let's keep going." We kept going towards Prince Delmar and Prince Spiritmask. Violet was still on my back, and she was nuzzling my cheek. Tristan and Holly were talking to each other merrily, enjoying each other's company a little too much. Soon we met Prince Delmar and Prince Spiritmask. Prince Delmar was a short dark skinned man with brown hair and puffy cheeks. He had dark brown eyes that shone with ferocity. He was wearing some golden princely outfit of some sort. Prince Spiritmask was taller than him. He had pure white long hair and red eyes. Spiritmask also had freckles on his face and had a large scar going over his left eye. He also was wearing some pink threads that looked like the male pop star's, but they looked fancier. I also think it's worth mentioning that he was also holding a pink microphone in his left hand that had a large pink ribbon on it. Spiritmask certainly likes pink. "Hi!" Spiritmask shouted while smiling. "I'm Prince Spiritmask, but you can just call me Spiritmask!" Dear Bright Scar his voice is high pitched! I think I'm deaf now. Wait- nope, he's still talking. "Shut up you idiot!" Delmar hissed. "ANYways, you imbeciles are late. Take me to Princess Sandee at once!" Oh boy, what fun. Category:Violetsbane Chapters